


Highway passed Hell

by PrincessLiamer



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLiamer/pseuds/PrincessLiamer





	1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the summer. It was hot. Hotter than usual. The small town in Colorado barely got hot enough to warrant taking off a jacket. This summer was an anomaly. The day was bright, with children out playing and parents watching. There was much happiness here, but that came crashing down around Tweek Tweak. Around them, an aura of depression was permitted, as one walked down the side of the road with their head hunched and a cigarette in his mouth on his way to work. they looked over at the children playing and felt sad to know how very much there lives were going to eventually going to reflect that of their own. they then looked at the parents, and questioned hoped one could look as content as they did watching their children at play.  
Tweek was working as a nurse at Hell’s pass hospital. It had been three years since they started. they had moved away from one’s home town of Seattle to Colorado to stay away from his parents, who ran a coffee shop. Since then, Tweek had lost hope one was ever going to find satisfaction in their job. Tweek was not a people person. they had three friends at the hospital, and those three friends might as well have been their only three out of the hospital. Tweek had to walk today. they couldn’t drive, never having gotten a license, and usually just rode with their roommate, but he, being a resident at the hospital, had to work a nightshift at the hospital, which was hard on both of them. But together, they were all able to suffer through what was the soul crushing work.   
The hospital was pretty separated, and inconvenient for getting to without a car. Tweek took a bus as close as one could, and had another half mile walk. they trudged the distance, right up to the front doors, tossing their second cigarette of the morning against the pavement. One was immediately greeted at the door by a fellow nurse, “Tweek, get changed, quick. You’ve got to go take care of Mr. Glendale.”  
“Suzy, you could have given me five minutes before reminding me I have to see Mr. Glendale again. Or at least until I was already changed.” Tweek went to pour a cup of coffee to wake themself up. they brought it down to the men’s changing room. In the lockers, Tweek took a big sip, and put the cup down on the bench. they put the scrubs on over their pants and shirt. they picked the cup back up, and washed down the burning of the last gulp with another. Tweek was going to start their day when their roommate, Kyle Broflovski, stumbled in. His hair was normally tied in a knot at the nape of his neck, but at the end of a shift, he would let the curls go, so now he stood with half his face covered up by their red. Tweek was caught off guard and shot the hand not holding a cup of coffee between their and Kyle’s faces, expelling the noise “Gahh!” before realizing who’s tired face it was. “Oh, sorry, Kyle,” Tweek apologized.  
“It’s alright, dude,” Kyle said in a tired voice, moving past Tweek towards his locker. Tweek went back into the locker room with him, as to check on his friend’s mental state.   
As Kyle opened the locker and pulled out his bag, Tweek asked, “So, how was the shift?” To answer his question, Kyle slammed his shoulders against the sides of the locker, putting his head inside, and waiting inside of it silently. “Oh… That’s bad.” Tweek confirmed, taking a longer sip of their coffee.   
“There were two car accidents last night.” Kyle explained.  
“Oh jesus, two!?” Tweek exclaimed, shocked.  
“A two car collision and a suicide attempt.”  
“Aghh! This is not the news I want first thing in the morning!” Tweek took a seat on the bench, and Kyle joined them.  
“Only one death. A guy named Kenny. Killed in the two car collision.”  
“Poor bastard. What about the guy who was trying to kill himself?”  
“He’s in pretty good shape, considering he jumped in front of a car. He’s been unconscious since the accident.” Kyle sighed and stood up. He took off his scrubs, changed his shirt to feel clean, and told Tweek “I’m gonna go take a nap in the Starbucks on the sub level, wake me up when you get your next cup of coffee.”  
“I’ll wait until the third so you can get at least an hour of sleep.”  
Kyle chuckled and said thanks sarcastically. He walked out of the locker room.. Tweek sat sipping from his cup. Then thought, aghh, shit! I’ve gotta check on Mr. Glendale! Tweek chugged as much of the coffee as one could before the burning sensation force them to stop. They spilled the first coffee stains of the day on their scrubs. Tweek walked out of the locker room and down the hall to the elevator up to the third floor. Tweek entered Mr Glendale’s room and was greeted by the upset tone they had come to expect from Mr. Glendale. “‘Bout Damn time you showed up.”  
“Morning, Herbert,” Tweek said, feigning joy to see their patient.   
“Oh, right Morning,” Mr. Glendale greeted Tweek, not putting effort into pretending to care. “That girl who watches me when you’re not here? She’s the worst! Just some stuck up feminist.”   
“That girl would be your doctor, Herbert.”  
“I told you this yesterday, stop calling me Herbert!” Mr. Glendale did not like Tweek. Despite him preferring them to his doctor, He didn’t like Tweek any better than anyone else. Tweek was agender, and after his first year, one had figured out that the people you’re forced to see everyday will not always accept that, especially when your clients are mainly people above the age of seventy. So, they stopped trying to get to know patents, and stopped letting the patients know them. The problem was, when Tweek first met Mr. Glendale, Tweek was first coming into the hospital one morning a week ago with Kyle, and happened to be wearing a dress at the time, something one was very very comfortable doing.   
Suzy, head nurse, had him in a wheelchair as the two of them were walking towards the changing room. Suzy rolled up midway into a conversation with the man, “And see, this will be your nurse, nurse Tweak. One of the best nurses we have in the hospital!” She said, presenting Tweek to him like a prize with one arm extended towards him.  
Mr. Glendale looked Tweek up and down, with a baffled expression, and yelled, “Good god, man! Why are you wearing a dress!? Have some decency!”   
Suzy realized that it was a weird sight to those that didn’t know them for Tweek to be wearing a dress. She immediately continued to push Mr. Glendale down the hall, “Moving along.”  
SInce then, Tweek had had to explain one was agender, excluded how it shouldn’t matter that one was for them to wear an article of clothing, because that had ended poorly before, and then explained what that meant to Mr. Glendale, who had no idea what that was. Now, he complained to him about the woman who had performed the operation on him being too up in arms over such small statements. “I was just trying to compliment her, she really is something, when at the right angle and all. You know, I could admire a man in your position. You don’t have to worry about women like that doctor coming at you over the slightest comments about their appearance!”  
“Mr. Glendale, I told you this, I am still attracted to people.” Tweek said while turned away from him, so that he couldn’t see them pinching their nose between their thumb and forefinger.   
“Right, right.” he pretended to understand. “Anyway, how is it looking? How much longer should I have to stay?”  
“Mr. Glendale, there is a hole in your chest right now. You’re going to be here for a while. You’re going to have to stop asking me. The next time you want to ask me, look at your chest, and if there’s no longer a hole, ask then.”  
“Hey, I don’t need you to be giving me sass!” Mr. Glendale said, pointing an accusatory finger at Tweek. Tweek realized they had just externalized their thoughts of a patient again.   
Tweek turned the patient, I’m so sorry, sir I didn’t mean that, what I meant to say was that you should just… try and remain calm for now.”  
“How can I when everyone around me is going crazy!” Mr. Glendale was a good representation of the average patient of Tweek’s. Mr. glendale had anger slightly more warranted than some others, he had a serious operation on his heart this week, but he was an asshooole to everyone, including the doctor’s.   
Mr. Glendale was the first stop of Tweek’s day. They spent about ten minutes checking up on him. This was their third day with him, so he had already asked the expected questions, have you ever had sex, do you always go out dressed like a woman, and the like, so he was running out of questions to ask. Tweek left him and went on to check on their second patient of the day, a woman named Milly Tucker.  
Tweek had known Milly outside of the hospital. In one’s daily life, he would see her as a waitress in Tweek’s most usual breakfast diner. They met two years ago, and in that time, he had learned her name, that she also smoked, and that she was dating, now married to a girl named Red. The first was learned quickly, the next three a year later when they met one day smoking in front of the diner. They would sometimes smoke and talk there, but they weren’t friends. She was in the hospital getting checked for cancerous cells. Tweek saw her and recognized her immediately. He greeted her politely, “Oh, hello, Milly. This was unexpected.”  
She was excited to see Tweek, “Oh, hey Tweek! Nice to see a friendly face around here.” By Milly’s side was her wife in the room with her, Red Tucker. She was sitting by the window looking angry, one leg over the other, foot bobbing in the air impatiently, and stared at the nurse.   
“Who is that, Milly?” asked Red inquisitively.  
“Oh, just a regular at the diner” She explained. Tweek thought to himself, and fellow smoker. Tweek had seen quite a few smokers at the hospital. One thought they were being sent his way purposefully by Suzy, as so one would have to confront their future of continuing to smoke.   
Red stood up to shake Tweek’s hand, but when she got it with one, she grabbed it and held it with both. She talked to them quietly, but with great fury in her voice. “You take good care of her. I don’t need more bad news today.” Red let Tweek’s hand go, which Tweek hid behind their body, to avoid her grabbing it again and squeezing the hell out of it. She walked back to Milly, and leaned over her on the bed. “I’ll be back soon, so don’t go anywhere.” they kissed each other quickly, and she turned and walked up to Tweek, “I’ve gotta go and see my dumbass cousin. You watch her,” and then, she walked out the door.  
Tweek turned nervously to Milly, rubbing his hand with the other. “Her cousin’s also in the hospital right now,” Milly explained. Tweek went to sit next to Milly.  
“Uhh, has the doctor seen you, yet?”  
“No.”  
“Kay. Well, I’ll just get you ready for him.” Tweek began preparing Milly. He took her blood pressure, then asked “Who is her cousin?”  
“Oh, he was in a car accident last night. We heard this morning while we were on our way to have this appointment.”  
Tweek realized she was talking about either a member of the two car collision or the man who walked in front of a car. If it was the latter, then the family might not have heard that it was him who had walked in front of the car. “How did it happen?”  
“Well, from what their mother said, he was out late last night, and was hit by some drunk driver.” It was the suicide attempt. Tweek turned away from Milly and softly said to oneself ahh shit. Milly noticed, and asked, “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” He said nervously. Tweek finished with her. “The doctor will be in anytime now.”  
Tweek was heading for the door when Milly called out to them. “Is the doctor going to preach to me about quitting?”  
Tweek turned to her. “Probably. They preach to me, too. But my preaching is having to see the one’s who didn’t have people who didn’t listen to preachers.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I see cancerous lungs and heart surgeries quite often, is what it means.”  
“Is this you preaching, right now?”  
“No, just complaining to my patients.”  
“Oh, good. I was worried I was going to have to feel regret.”  
“Maybe I should preach, get some good hypocrisy in my morning.”  
“Yeah, and then I can return the favor next time you’re getting a cup of coffee.” Tweek laughed at the sentiment. Milly giggled, too. Tweek was happy to have seen a friendly face early in the morning.  
“Kay, well, thank you for the offer. I’m going to go talk to your doctor.” they waved her goodbye and walked away. They walked down to the nurse’s station saw Suzy. “Mrs. Tucker is ready to see the doctor.”  
“Kay, thanks. We’ll send in Todd as soon as possible. You’ve got a Mr. Tucker next.”  
“MR. Tucker? Oh, wait, is he the one that walked in front of the car last night?”  
“Yeah, how’d you know?” She asked handing him the file.  
“I was just in with his cousin’s wife.”  
“Oh, right. That is weird.” Tweek looked at the file. His injuries included a broken arm, a mild concussion, and spinal injuries, as well as some broken ribs.  
“He’s gonna be here a while,” Tweek said.   
“Well then, be sure to play nice with this one. Try and break the pattern of telling patients how you actually feel about them.”  
“I’ll try my best.” Tweek grabbed his second cup of coffee from the pot at the nurse’s station. It had been about twenty five minutes since they had arrived at work. Tweek walked to the elevator and went down a level. Tweek walked into the room and there was Red leaning against the wall across from the bed looking at her cousin angrily. There was also the patient’s mother, Mrs. Tucker, sitting next to him, holding the hand of the arm not broken. Tweek greeted politely, “Hello again, Red. And you must be Mrs. Tucker,” he extended a hand for her to shake. She stood and shook it.   
“Hello, yes. Are you the doctor who operated on my son?”  
“Oh, no. I’m just a nurse. I’m here to check on your son.” Tweek turned to the man in the bed. He was laying there, looking straight up at the ceiling. “Mr. Tucker?”  
He looked over to Tweek. “Yup.”  
“You’re awake?” Tweek asked.  
“Yyyup.” he confirmed.  
“Uhh, when did you wake up?” Tweek asked, curious.  
“About an hour ago.” He said in a flat voice.   
“Well, Mr. Tucker, My name is Tweek, and I’m going to be watching you while you’re here.” He said, and smiled sheepishly.   
Tucker looked at them smiling without returning the sentiment. Eventually, Tweek stopped smiling so largely and looked nervously at his plain face. “It’s Craig. Not Mr. Tucker.”  
“Uhh, okay,” Tweek said, nervously.  
“How is he going to be, nurse?” asked Mrs. Tucker.  
“Well, I think you should wait for the doctor to show up to tell you.”  
The doctors, David Rodriguez and doctor Gouache, walked in moments later. He heard Tweek speaking, and introduced himself, “I believe that would be me?” Dr. Gouache said, walking in with his hand raised.   
“Oh good,” Tweek said, relieved “This is doctor Gouache and doctor Rodriguez. I believe doctor Gouache was the one who was operating on you when you first came in.”  
“That’s right, nurse,” doctor Gouache confirmed. Doctor Gouache was head surgeon at the hospital. David was the second of Tweek’s three friends. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Tucker,” he said, shaking her hand. “Now, I hate to have to tell you this. David, if you could inform the family of the situation?”   
David looked at Gouache with confusion, having been put in the position where he had to give the bad news. He stepped forward. “Craig received a mild concussion, and as such, will need about three months to heal. I’m very sorry to inform you that, due to the injuries to Craig’s spine, he’s been paralyzed from the waist down,” David looked at Craig on the bed expecting him to have a violent reaction to the news. But Craig just sat there, unaffected by the news. Mrs. Tucker almost swooned. She put her forehead against the railing of the bed, and began to cry at the news. “It’s expected he’ll never walk without assistance again.” Tweek looked at Craig calm through this revelation, and was greatly confused by him.  
Dr. Gouache walked over to Mrs. Tucker and put a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, let’s go and discuss this away from Craig,” he said. Dr. Gouache walked out with Mrs. Tucker. Tweek and David stood around. Red was still leaning against the wall.   
“That guy seemed like an asshole. Please tell me he wasn’t inside me?” Craig asked, in a flat sarcastic tone. Tweek turned to him, surprised by how lightly he was taking the scenario.   
Red spoke up, “You’re the biggest asshole here, Craig. Why did you try to kill yourself?” She came back at him. Tweek looked at her, surprised that she knew he’d tried to kill himself.  
“Red, just go.” Craig asked her.   
“Fuck you, Asshole!” She yelled at him, and with Craig’s one good arm, he flipped her off.  
David felt the situation weighing on him, and hopped into the conversation, “Duhh, Red, right? Why don’t we go somewhere else and talk about this?”   
“Yeah, fuck it, where can I get breakfast?”  
“I’ll show you.” And the two of them left.  
Tweek and Craig were now alone. Tweek looked at him, and Craig looked back at Tweek. “How do you feel?” asked Tweek.   
“Ehh. Head feels like I got hit with a baseball bat. Other than that, I’m never walking again. And other than that, I had half a windshield removed from me last night. So that would add up to a pretty bad.” Craig said in an emotionless tone.  
Tweek muttered, “If that’s pretty bad, then what equivalates to shitty?”  
“I tried to kill myself last night, which you know, so whatever brought me to that point, could you not assume, would be shitty?” Craig responded to Tweek’s self muttering.  
Tweek realized he’d let him hear that, and felt like an ass for insulting the man, “Aghh, sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”  
“Don’t worry, I don’t really care about what you say to me. I’m not exactly going to make enemies with my healthcare professionals.”  
“Right. Sorry.” Tweek apologized to him. They already liked him more than Mr. Glendale. At least he could take some criticism, he thought.  
Craig sat up, “So, nurse, give it to me straight. Will I ever be able to have sex again?” Craig asked. Tweek became immediately flustered. Their face grew red, and he cried out aghh when asked.  
“What!? Why would you ask that first? How is that your first question?”  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to freak you out. Just curious.”  
Tweek stared at him with his face blushing. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. “The injury is in your Thoracic section of the spine. And very high. Section 3. Your bladder and bowels should keep functionality.”  
“Oh, thank god,” he said, showing actual relief lying his head against the pillow  
“There might be problems still, but… you’ll still be able to have sex. Since you’re so concerned.”  
“Hey, I’m concerned about something, isn’t that what’s important?” Said Craig, once again stolid. “How concerned about me are you?”  
Tweek thought about it for a moment. How to properly respond to the question? Tweek didn't particularly care for any of his patients. “I care of you about as much as I would any other patient.”  
“Is that a good thing?” said Craig, knowing it not to be.   
Tweek wasn’t expecting a follow up. they thought about it, and realized that, just as it appeared the patient didn’t care, they didn’t care, either. They decided to tell him honestly. “Craig, I don’t care about you. I don’t care about anyone here. I hate my job, and I couldn’t care less about all but four of my coworkers. Oh, and the man who was ‘inside of you’ earlier is an asshole,” Tweek sat in a chair next to Craig. “I’m sorry I told you all this. I told the head nurse I was going to be nice with you. But she’s a spacey idiot. And if you tell her that, then I’ll punch your one good arm. I’m also sorry that you have to hear the truth about your medical professionals. To those who’ve been doing this as long as me, it’s pretty true that  
Tweek looked Craig in the eyes. he was smiling. “Thanks. It’s a good change of pace to see someone who actually will be honest with me.”  
“What, you’re not mad?” Tweek said in a tone similar to Craig’s uncaring one.   
“I deal with a lot of phonies in my daily life. It’s good to see someone who’ll tell me the truth.”   
“Thanks Holden, you want to borrow my friend’s hunting cap?” Tweek said sarcastically.  
Craig giggled childishly. “Sorry for sounding insincere. I can promise, I actually like you a hell of a lot more than you do me right now.” Tweek looked at him. He finished speaking and looked up at the ceiling. Tweek took a deep breath in and out. And looked up at the ceiling with him.  
“Great. Maybe I should play rough with all my patients, if they’re anything like you.”  
“Hey, I have a concussion. We shouldn’t be playing rough for a while. Let’s start slow.” Tweek looked over at him, wondering how honestly he posed that. He looked back, and changed his face from stolid to a very sincere smile. Tweek smiled back sheepishly, and looked back up at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle sat down at a table in the Starbucks built in between the hospital and parking. He had a black coffee in front of him. He pushed the coffee to the far edge of the table, and put his head down against, almost slamming it, covering it in his foot and a half long curly red hair. He closed his eyes and began to doze off, when he heard a voice, “Kyle?” Kyle peeked his eyes open and looked up at David Rodriguez. Kyle’s eyes widened, and he sat up straight, whipping his hair back.  
“David!” He said in an overly excited voice. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large hair tie, pushing back all of his hair towards the back of his head, then looped the curly bundle through it, tying it thrice, creating a ball of hair at the back of his head. “W-what are you doing here?” He asked, trying to keep his cool.  
“Oh, uhh. I was just showing my friend here where she could get a cup of coffee” He said, gesturing to the woman beside him.  
Kyle stood up and put a hand out towards her. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Dr. Broflovski.”  
She looked at the hand and at him quizzically and shook it, saying “No you’re not. You’re Kyle, he’s David, and I’m Red.”  
“Heh, right. Sorry. I’m still technically at work.” He said rubbing at the back of his head in a nervous way. She smiled at him.  
“What about you,” asked David, “didn’t you work a nightshift?”  
“Yeah, but I wanted to get some sleep, so I’ve came to get some sleep, and after an hour, Tweek’s gonna come wake me up.”  
“Oh, uhh, we could wait with you,” David offered.  
“Aren’t you working right now?” Kyle pointed out.  
“Oh, right. Sorry. I just. I, I should go back to work.”  
David was about to start walking away when Kyle stopped him, “Wait, don’t you wanna get coffee?”  
“Oh, no, uhh, it’s fine! I really should go. I’ve got… patients waiting! Probably… See ya.” He said, turning back and backpedaling away from them. He finished babbling he turned away and ran off.  
Red walked behind Kyle, who stared at David as he walked off. She looked at Kyle’s gaze, followed it to David, and followed it back to Kyle’s nervous smiling face. She smiled herself and asked, “Well, that some high levels of sexual tension there.” Kyle turned to her in shock, having forgotten she was privy to the conversation. “Is that how every conversation between you two goes, because if so, how have neither of you done something about that?”  
“What? What are you talking about?” Kyle asked.  
“Oh, sorry honey, didn’t mean to impede.” She turned around and walked over to the counter to get breakfast. “Be right back, Kyle.” Kyle sat back down, watching her stand in the short line, waiting to be served. He then turned to sit facing the table. He looked down at the coffee, then the table below him, and put his down against it. Red returned a minute later with a latte. “So, let’s analyze the conversation. As I remember it, he offered to join you, you rejected him, then he was about to run off when you tried to offer him to join you, and then he rejected you. Is that the jist of your dynamic?”  
Kyle didn’t raise his head from the table, pressing his forehead down harder against it, “NO, we’re just friends.”  
“Maybe,” she said, sipping at her latte. “So, Kyle, what do you do here?”  
Kyle raised his head and tried to gain some composure, “Me and David are surgeons. We’ve both worked here for about over a year, now.”  
“Uh huh,” She mumbled, taking another sip, “Oh, fuck, that burns. Anyway, this coffee here for a Tweek. Would that happen to be the nurse with the messy blonde hair and the signs of sleep deprivation?”  
Kyle didn’t expect her to be familiar. “Uhh, yeah? You’ve met them?”  
“Oh, yeah. I’ve seen him around a bit.” She said, with a cheshire smile. The two of them sat talking about the hospital and Milly, and the chances something might be wrong with her, and what could be done in the future if something did come back positive, as well as what should be done if they come back negative to continue getting such results. Tweek walked into the shop and saw Kyle at the opposite side of the room, who noticed them as well and waved them over. Tweek rushed up to the table, jolting it as their body slammed against it. “Hello, again, Tweek,” said Red.  
“Gahh!” Tweek called out, seeing Red sitting at the table. They hadn’t hadn’t visually registered her red hair properly from across the room, thinking it to be only Kyle at the table. “Oh, Red? Sorry, I didn’t expect to see you again. What are you doing here?”  
“Oh, just getting breakfast with my new friend Kyle.” She said, and pointed a thumb over her shoulder at him. “Say Tweek, can you answer me a question?”  
Tweek looked at her nervously, “W-what is it?”  
“Oh, nothing. I just want to know what the deal is with my friend Kyle and that handsome Latino, David?”  
Tweek called out in distress, “Gahh, what!? I mean, there’s nothing!”  
“Tweek, be honest with me, or else I’ll have Milly spit in every coffee you drink for a month.” Tweek cried out in fear. “Oh, and not this month, that would be too obvious. I’ll have her wait until you’ve forgotten, and then start.”  
“Gahh, nooo, I don’t need that kind of stress in my morning cup of coffee!” Kyle watched Tweek’s inner conflict over the matter as Red started to laugh at them pulling their hair out over the predicament.  
Kyle leaned forward over the table, “Stop that, Red. You already know, don’t force Tweek to have to go through this.”  
Red chuckled maniacally, “Sorry, Tweek. Don’t worry, I won’t have Milly spit in your coffee. I already have confirmation on that whole Kyle David situation,” She said turning back to Kyle.  
Tweek stopped pulling at one’s hair, looking nervously at Kyle and Red one after the other before seeing the coffee sitting at the edge of the table. Kyle looked at it, remembered it was Tweek’s, and went, “Oh, here, Tweek,” Handing them the coffee.  
“Oh, good it’s lukewarm,” They said sincerely, chugging all the coffee at once, spilling more coffee onto their clothes as it fell from their mouth.  
“I’ve never heard someone so happy over a lukewarm drink,” Red said.  
Kyle explained to her, “It means they can chug it all at once without terribly burning ther throat.” Red exclaimed oh, and watched Tweek go. Tweek slammed the empty cup against the table, panting a bit. They wiped their lips clean with the back of their hand. “What’s up, Tweek?” Kyle asked.  
“I’m here to wake you up so you can go home.”  
“Aww, what a shame,” said Red.  
Kyle stood up, “Well, you’ve got to get back to your wife, she’s waiting for you.”  
“And I’ll be up with the results from her tests soon,” Tweek assured her.  
She confirmed understanding, and stood as well. She shook hands with Tweek and Kyle, and headed back to the main hospital section of the building. Tweek and Kyle watched until she was out of the coffee shop’s boundaries, then Kyle turned to Tweek and asked them, “So, how’s your morning been?” As the two of them started leaving.  
“Actually, pretty good. I heard good things about the results of Milly’s tests on the way down here, so that’s gonna be one less acquaintance I have to tell is dying,” They headed towards the parking lot. “And I have that guy who got hit by a car as a patient.”  
“Really? How is he?”  
“Conditionally, terrible. The injuries are severe. But he doesn’t really care. Seems pretty nice. Sad for him.”  
“Everyone in the two car collision last night hates everyone here trying to help them. Can’t wait until the two start suing each other, then at least someone will be able to pay medical bills.”  
“Oh, it’s one of those situations, is it?”  
“Yup. Glad I could be there for the fighting that ensued.” As they walked, all of Kyle hunched over till his hands were almost dragging against the floor.  
“Gahh don’t fall asleep now! You’ve got a ten minute drive home,” Tweek exclaimed, grabbing him and standing him up straight. “How are things looking with David?”  
“About as good as they’ve been the previous month.”  
“Jesus, you two really piss me off. You’ve been tip toeing around each other for too long!” Tweek shouted, raising a finger to Kyle angrily. “Could you please do something about it?”  
“Don’t yell at me, man. I promise, next time I see him, I’ll ask him.”  
“I swear that this has been said before with nothing coming of it.” The two of them entered the parking lot and headed for Kyle’s crappy Honda Accord from the early 2000’s. Kyle climbed in, turned it on, and rolled down the window so Tweek could lean in. “Alright, so, you go home and get some sleep, and me and Wendy will be by after we get off, so we can go out tonight, and try and convince you to finally ask out David, kay?”  
“Sounds good,” Kyle affirmed, “See ya later.” He rolled up the window, and rolled out of the parking structure. Ten minutes later, he pulled in front of their house, a large home with two floors split into four separate apartment structures. Kyle drove the car around back to park, entered the building, walked up a floor and entered the flat on the left, and entered their home. The flat had two bedrooms, a single bath, and a kitchen/living room section that made up a great portion of the apartment. The apartment was actually pretty bare boned and clean. The living room had four things in it, a couch, a television, a PS4, and a pile of DVD’s, Blu ray discs and games tossed in a large, wooden barrel cut in half, the other half serving as a nightstand in Tweek’s room. Tweek had experience with baking and cooking, but would usually refuse to cook anything that would require anymore time than thirty minutes in an oven, for fear of forgetting about it, getting distracted with the many tasks that the apartment constantly needs to have taken care of, and then the oven would catch on fire, which they claimed had happened to them twice before. Most of their meals were either from work or from the mexican restaurant David’s Cousins ran. Their kitchen had a stove/oven, but the oven was almost never used. On the kitchen counter was a microwave, a keurig, a french press, a percolator pot, which was Tweek’s favorite, and a toaster, which was Kyle’s favorite. Kyle barely drank coffee, so when Tweek would make a pot half an hour before work, Kyle would maybe have a cup and a bagel, and Tweek would have two to three and two pieces of burnt toast.  
Kyle went straight to his bedroom. In it, the bed was pushed against the far wall below the windows, and next to the door was a bookshelf with two shelves of books and two shelves of Chinpokomon, a childhood obsession, a small box television, a wii, and a plastic guitar hero guitar leaning against the shelf. Next to the bed was a bureau of clothes. Kyle moved straight for the bed, upon which he collapsed. He slept for a good three hours before he woke up needing food, for which he got himself leftovers from Nueva Familia, David’s family restaurant. He sat, eating a cold burrito at the kitchen table. He checked his phone. Tweek wouldn’t get off for another two hours. He went and plugged his phone in to charge, because it had been on for two days, and had been fluctuating between charges of 20, 80 and 60 in that time. He left it on the kitchen counter and returned to the cold burrito waiting for him. It was Friday, and he, Tweek and Wendy had tomorrow off, which Kyle had to work the night shift for, so he felt free to get very drunk and not have to deal with a hangover at work. He felt he had had enough sleep, as tired as he might’ve still been. As he sat, eating his burrito, he thought, maybe I should just invite David out with us to get some drinks. Not even a date. Just the friend group. See what happens. But he thought against it, considering David would have to work tomorrow. Filibuster such as this was commonplace in the relationship between David and Kyle.  
Tweek and Wendy entered the flat, and Wendy called out, “Yooo, Kyley-B! You ready for a good time!?” playfully to Kyle. Tweek walked in behind her, rubbing his face with his left hand.  
“God, Wendy, I love you, but you’re such a nerd.” Tweek said with exasperation.  
“What?” asked Wendy, confused what about her entrance was particularly nerdy. When Wendy came in shouting, Kyle was asleep at the kitchen counter with a fourth of the burrito left. Her loud and unexpected entrance had awoken Kyle with a fright. He looked and saw the two of them in the doorway. “Hey, Kyle,” said Wendy with a calm enthusiasm. Kyle rubbed away sleep from his eyes, stood up and stretched. He then walked up to Wendy and gave her a friendly hug. Wendy asked, “How long have you been asleep like that?”  
“Since, like three or four. I’m sorry, I took a nap, and then I woke up, and was gonna get ready, but then I fell back asleep,” kyle was explaining.  
“Hey, don’t worry, We’ve both gotta get changed.” Said Wendy.  
“I’m sorry Kyle, Wendy has delusioned herself into thinking she can fit into one of my flat chested, tiny dresses,” said Tweek. They leaned out of the door to put out their cigarette in an ashtray Kyle had them put out all cigarettes in before entering the apartment. Kye hugged them next. “love you, too, buddy.” Tweek said and hugged him back.  
Kyle moved back, “Sorry, It’s been a long day and a half, I’m not sure how much I’ve slept, now, I just know that I’ve been exhausted, and haven’t seen either of you two for no more than three hours since Wednesday.”  
“I know, that’s why I’m so excited for tonight!” Wendy explained.  
“Yaay.” Tweek let out a faint cry from behind her.  
Kyle looked past Wendy at him. “Tweek, you alright?”  
“Aghh, uhh, yeah. Just. We might have something to discuss once we get to the car."  
Kyle was gong to ask what, but Wendy blocked him from asking, “Alright, Kyle, We will elaborate on that once we get to the car. Have you showered yet today?” Kyle thought about it, smelled himself, and realized he had not, stating such. “Alright, you go take care of that. Tweek, you go put on whatever you feel like, and I’m gonna steal one of your skirts.” The two of them walked down the hall, as Tweek let her know he didn’t have any nice skirts. Kyle showered, changed clothes, met Tweek and Wendy in the lobby. Wendy was angry to find out she couldn’t fit into one of the Tweek’s skirts, them having an extremely gangly figure, and was now in the same thing she had worn at work. Kyle asked why they couldn’t just stop at her place, to which she explained they didn’t have time, confusing Kyle as to what the rush was. Tweek was wearing their second favorite dress for going out with the group, which looked exactly like their first and third favorite, except there was no large tear in the sleeve, but still an irremovable stain at the waist that could be noticed when you looked closely. One had also pulled back their terribly messy hair with a hair braid. Wendy had a dark red shade of lipstick and gotten the beret she leaves at Kyle and Tweek’s flat for such times. “Alright, Kyley-B, you ready?”  
Kyle hated the old nickname Kyley-B, and hated the old friend from Jersey he let stop in and immediately told all of his friends about it, but Wendy loved it and used it all the time. Kyle had put on his green hunting cap, changed shirt pants and underwear, and thrown on a denver Broncos hoodie. “Yep,” he said plainly. The three of them headed down to Wendy’s nice new Elantra, where Kyle could see the silhouette of two people making out in the backseat of her car. Kyle was confused, opening the door to see Red Tucker and the wife he hadn’t met yet, Milly.  
“Oh, it’s you, again,” said Red, frankly. “Kyle, right?”  
“Yeah, and you’re Red from the coffee shop.” Tweek and Wendy got into the front seats.  
“Yeah, this is Milly, my wife. I told you about her.” Milly said hello.  
“Oh, we’ve met before. You work at the breakfast place.”  
“Yeah. Tweek invited us to celebrate a lack of cancer on this day,” Milly explained. Tweek shrunk in his seat, this being what they'd mentioned.  
“So, where’s your boyfriend, the Latino guy with the big muscles? Will he be joining us?” Wendy giggled when she heard Red call David Kyle’s boyfriend, and then Tweek thought about, and looked back at Kyle trying to hide a smirk.  
“He has to work tomorrow, so we thought against taking him out to drink.”  
“Ah, yes, the footsie game. I remember it, not at all, because I never played it.”  
Milly spoke, “Seriously, Kyle, the chances of it going terribly are much smaller than you think.”  
“Could we please not talk about this right now?”  
“Hurry up and actually get in the car,” Tweek told him. Kyle climbed in and closed the door.  
“So, Kyle. I know we planned to go out to a bar and drink for a period of time, and then, either drive home, or walk home, because of all the alcohol. But, Red had a suggestion. Denver.”  
“Denver?” asked Kyle.  
“Denver,” Red confirmed. “It’s only an hour away, so as long as we don’t get obscenely drunk, we should be fine.”  
Kyle didn’t protest. So, the five of them went up to Denver. They went to a bar, a dance club, and a second bar. Kyle ended up getting too drunk. Red was trying very hard to push the buttons of Kyle and get him to drink more at bar one, so when they got to the nightclub and were further ahead of the other three on the scale of blood alcohol, she would try and help Kyle forget about David, and the two of them went to various men for the prospect of started a meaningful relationship at any of the steps of a relationship. Tweek wasn’t a big drinker, and Wendy would have to drive, so she restrained herself to only a few drinks. Milly and Tweek smoked together outside the third bar, and Red and Kyle became much closer friends inside of bar two. When all five of them left, Tweek replaced Milly in back, and Sat in the uncomfortable position net to Kyle and Red, who were very drunk.  
The next morning Kyle woke up, and immediately regretted it. Tweek was in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee, scrolling down his laptop, when they heard Kyle stumble out of the hall down which their rooms were. Tweek gave him a cup of coffee, told him there was Tylenol in the bathroom cabinet, and sent him back to bed. Kyle spent the day cursing Red for getting him so drunk last night. He got a call from her at one where she apologized, for which Kyle forgave her, and they talked for a while. She told him he could call her up any time, and wished him luck with David. Kyle got out of bed. Tweek had cleaned the dishes and had texted Kyle they had taken the three mile walk to the nearby CVS to get breakfast pastries, fruit and eggs. Kyle was feeling better, and drove down to CVS so Tweek wouldn’t have to walk home. Tweek had never drunk enough in the presence of Kyle to have a serious hangover, but they did sympathize, so, on each of the twelve times Kyle did get so drunk, Tweek would make him a breakfast the next day. Tweek served him pop tarts, scrambled eggs and orange juice.  
Sunday, the two of them drove into work, and then departed from each other for the day. Tweek immediately went to go check on Craig, and Kyle went to Dr. Gouache to see his assignments for the day. Wendy and David were also there. Kyle walked up to David and greeted him.  
“Oh, hey Kyle. How was your Friday night out?”  
“Eh, pretty good. We drove up to Denver and went out drinking and dancing at a couple places.”  
“Cool. Sorry I couldn’t come. Work and all.”  
“Right, of course.” Kyle said, thinking that’s weird. “ I would have invited you myself if you weren’t. Who did invite you?”  
“Uhh, Wendy did, Wednesday.” David explained, and Kyle thought to himself, okay, that makes sense.  
Kyle looked at the assignment board for the day surgeries. Then turned to David,and said, “Good luck with, uhh, Mr. Glendale.”  
“Oh, thanks,” He said, and Kyle walked passed him. David looked at him go through the small group of surgeons up to Wendy, then up at the board again. “Hm. Glendale. Oh, Tweek’s friend, that’s right,” he said to himself.  
Kyle went to Wendy and asked her in a suppressed but angry voice, “You invited David?”  
“Uhh, what are you talking about?” She said nervously, before starting to walk down the hall. Kyle followed her.  
“I was just talking to David, are you going to deny it?”  
“Look, I had to invite him. Tweek and I have been trying to help you two as much as possible for two weeks now.”  
“Wendy, I can handle myself. I’ll ask David out when I’m ready.”  
“Kyle, you two were as good friends as you were with Tweek, and then you two just so happen to find out you’ve both been gay that whole time, which, really, me and Tweek both realized you were both gay within a month, how were you two so observant, and then you two just stop talking because now you’re just waiting for the other to get the ball rolling. Well, you can’t get a ball rolling when neither of you will touch it. So we’re just trying to nudge the ball forward.” They took the elevator to floor two, and headed to their first patient of the day, who they would be performing surgery on within the next two weeks.  
“God damn it, mom. Why do you always get involved in my love life.”  
“Because I want you to be happy, son.” The two of them entered the room. There was a large man attached to a dialysis machine. “Mr. Marsh?”  
“Yup, that’s me,” the man said politely, waving quickly at the two of them and smiling.  
“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Dr. Testaburger, and this is Dr. Broflovski “ Wendy said, going around the bed to shake his hand with Kyle following.  
“Oh, it’s nice to meet you two. Will you two be the ones who operate on me?”  
“Oh, no, not both of us, just one, but it could be either of us right now,” Wendy explained. “We’re here to meet with you right now, and will be whenever you come in in the next two weeks.”  
“Great. Can’t wait to get a new kidney.”  
“Yeah, that’s the general consensus around these parts,” Kyle joked. Marsh chuckled and gave a small grin.  
“Don’t mind Dr. Broflovski. He’s a bit of a joker,” Wendy said  
“No, I don’t mind,” said Marsh, waving it off. “I could use a little humor at a time like this..”  
“Well then, the two of you should get along just fine. The two of us will come and meet with you at various times whenever you’re in. This meeting right now should be brief, so let’s begin.”


End file.
